


The Scars

by Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly/pseuds/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I thought up while listening to "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk and Maroon 5. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine

Imagine:

Every time your heart broke, there appeared a scar on your psyce, leading you to your true love, spelling out their name in your brain. Branding it.

Dean has been broken so many times, he's lost count. But when he had to leave Lisa to hunt with Sam, it was the final piece. The last letter. And the name burns itself into his mind, leaving an enormous mark in the place of the scars. And Dean is terrified. The name reads, in elegant handwriting, Castiel. Fricken CASTIEL! The only man that Dean has ever been attracted to in his life!

This would leave a wound nothing could heal.


	2. The Final Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean breaks up with Lisa to follow Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 'help_im_fandom_trash' for the comment! All of the chapters will be really short, but there will be as many as humanly possible! (Also literally finished writing this at 12:32 am after starting at 11:50 pm, I'm such an insomniac, this is how I write all of my fanfics: at ridonkulous o'clock in the morning and at night :P)! Luv any people awesome enough to read my crap! Thank you all!

"Lisa, he's my baby brother. I have to keep him safe." Dean explained as calmly as he could, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Fine! Go! I don't care, and I won't wait for you!" Lisa snapped, shattering Dean's heart. He practically ran to the Impala, getting buckled and hitting the gas as fast as he could to get out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys got to Bobby's safely, much to Sam's relief. But he knew Dean wasn't mentally okay, despite the older brother's attempts to convince him otherwise. Dean just took a bottle of bourbon, and headed to the panic room. He sat on the bed there, drinking the pain away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean awoke the next morning with a massive hangover. After he got over it, he sat in baby and thought about the previous day. The wound Lisa inflicted had healed quickly, leaving a final scar on Dean that changed him forever. All of the scars failed love had left on him suddenly made a pattern, a name. Like the final piece of a puzzle, they made perfect sense. This name though, scared the f***ing hell out of him. Because the name the scars formed was familiar, well known to him.

'CASTIEL, ANGEL OF THE LORD' was written on his psyce, branded onto his soul. His soul mate was his only and best friend.  _Well f**k me._


	3. Hello? Could I Speak With God Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean parks in a secluded spot, and decides to have a chit chat with god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did cannon go?

_You could beat the world,_

_You could beat the war,_

_You could talk to god,_

_Go banging on his door._

Dean had parked off the road somewhere in the middle of Kansas, when he decided to turn on the radio. A song he didn't know came on, and he turned it up a bit. The lyrics gave him an idea. He now stood outside baby, looking up to the heavens. And praying. Dean f**king Winchester was praying. Now God had seen it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help! My brain is saying "no creativity for you!" currently, so any suggestions are good suggestions! Also, the song in italics is "hall of fame" by the script feat. Will.i.am.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like me to continue? Tell me in the comments! Also, others can springboard off this.


End file.
